


Seeing You

by AllMyTomorrows



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Nicole Haught Loves Waverly Earp, Nicole falling for Waverly, Nicole loves her cat, smitten Nicole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyTomorrows/pseuds/AllMyTomorrows
Summary: So  I saw this on Twitter and Just had to write it "@lgbtdom: someone write a one shot about Nicole telling calamity jane about Waverly, about how they met and how much she likes her and how she thinks she's never gonna be able to date her. AND THEN WRITE ANOTHER ONE ABOUT NICOLE TELLING HER HOW SHE FINALLY GOT THE GIRL"OrNicole telling CJ all about Waverly Earp and just how she was falling for her.





	Seeing You

“Just because you’re hiding under the couch doesn’t mean I’m not going to talk to you. I feel less crazy when I’m telling you about my day… I suppose talking to a cat is pretty weird in its own way right?” Nicole laughs to herself as she kicks off her boots at the door.

“I had the worst night shift since I’ve been here… now I know you’re probably thinking that someone died or burnt a box of kittens. Actually, it wasn't that bad but god the damn smell. Of course, it’s Friday where the town assholes get drunk and cause disturbances. It’s not like their loudness is causing harm but the elders seem to think they are on a rampage. So I have to go and get them to sober up… their version of sober up seemed to be throwing up all over my boots - I just got those ones CJ - Now I’ve got to wear my old ones again… Group of rowdy teenagers who shout everything they say and can hardly stand up. I got the three worst ones back to the station and locked them up for the night. Pretty sure I pulled something in my shoulder as I practically carried that Jones kid into a cell. I’m all for people owning their bodies but if he’s going to get so drunk someone has to carry him, then he might want to lose a few pounds. Next time I’m just going to drag him.”

CJ had made her way out from under the couch, quickly following Nicole into the kitchen, hopes of getting food. “So what do I need most after all of that?” Nicole laughs as her troublesome cat sits by the tub of coffee on the counter “Sometimes I wonder if you actually understand me… So I have 30 minutes left of my shift, no paperwork, and no calls. Shorty’s - that bar Nedley disappears to every day - its doors are open. I walk in just as the tap breaks covering the bartender in sticky booze. How do I know it was so sticky? Because she tried to take her shirt off and got stuck… I know doesn’t it sound like it’s out of some movie? Me already smitten over a hot bartender. She’s so pretty. The infamous Waverly Earp.”

She scratches CJ’s hair as she places the bowl of cat food on the floor, swearing it’s the only time she sees her cat run. “I was trying to be smooth and all cool. But her shirt was getting more and more see-through as the moments went on. And we both know that I’m an absolute gay mess when it comes to pretty girls… Honestly, she wasn’t pretty, that’s such an understatement. I’ve never seen beauty quite like it. She was so effortlessly capturing. Her hair for days was Waverly and slightly messy. Brown eyes like canyons I could get lost in. She needed to get out the shirt but got stuck, you know me CJ forever the gentlewoman I just had to help her out of it”

She chuckled to herself “That’s got to be a record for getting a girl out of her shirt” She smirks to herself. “But I didn’t look, nope I kept my eyes firmly on hers. It’s improper to look at a lady without her permission. Then a boy-man of a boyfriend was mentioned. But it’s ok. This is a small town I’m hardly going to find someone here. But she really is something CJ. God, I do hope I see her more. Something in that damn perfect smile of hers has my stomach twisting… Look at me CJ falling for the straight girl, it’s like high school all over again” She sighs.

\-----

“She said she was glad I called…. Shorty died and she was upset but she still reached for my hand. Even with that boy-man smothering her she reached out for me… It’s stupid I know, you don’t need to look at me like that. She was seeking comfort for the loss of Shorty because that rodeo clown wasn’t giving it to her she just reached for me… I’m a gay mess CJ. But for her, I don’t even care.”

She lay on the couch, cat happily sprawled out on top of her getting all the attention it wanted. She absentmindedly stroked down its fury back as she speaks, getting completely lost in her thought.

“She was crying and her eyes were all red and puffy. How the hell does someone have a pretty cry? Is that even a thing… I just wanted to wrap my arms around her and tell her that everything was going to be ok, that it will get better. I’m stuck on a girl that will never want me. What a good book this would make.”

“I think Dolls knows. I mean it’s completely my own fault for just staring at her. But it’s hard CJ. You’ll understand one day, you’ll meet her and instantly fall in love like everyone else. There is just something about her, how she holds herself, how she acts towards people, that damn smile. Something that makes everyone fall instantly for her. You just get this aching feeling that she needs to be in your life, that you need her friendship or her love. I need to win her over, I might never get the girl but I’m sure as hell hoping to get a friend. I need Waverly in my life”

\----

“CJ TIME TO PARTY” Nicole calls as soon as she walks in her front door. She sighs as the pile of puke “Ok time for me to party and you to sleep… damn you for being so cute that I keep feeding you damn human food” She sighs.

After cleaning it she goes in search of the beast responsible, knowing she’ll need a wash. Once finding her curled up on Nicole's desk chair she smiles. “I have good news and bad news… The bad news is you need a bath. “She picked up the creature that absolutely stunk. “Good for you is that I’m not mad. No, I’m far too happy at the news of Waverly breaking you with that boy-man of hers… come on I’ll tell you all about it while you try to kill me and the water”

She was now halfway through washing the bubbles out of CJ. “And it wasn’t fair at all, just after hearing from Mrs. Johnson about Waverly and Champ. She has to walk into the station in that damn skirt and those boots. I know I know I don’t like to be like this. But I couldn’t pull my eyes away. The way she walks as the fabric clings to her body. God I know I’ve got it deep but she’s just so perfect. The bite of her lip when she’s confused or the bounce of her hair as she walks… I can’t explain it all, but the simple things she does drives me crazy. I shouldn’t notice all these things, like the little twitch her nose does a minute before she sneezes. I just fall into a trace every time my eyes land on her across the office.”

\-----

Falling into her bed causes CJ to jump slightly, laying back down and rolling over waiting for the attention to be out on her. Nicole chuckles rolling into her stomach and leaning on her arms as she uses one to stroke the fingers stomach.

“My face actually hurts. I can’t stop smiling …. She kissed me CJ. Waverly Earp, the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen actually kissed me… she was upset earlier, walking almost out of town. Said she wanted to stay friends… I won’t lie it actually broke me a little. I knew it was coming, I expected her to want that. She’s straight, even if she wasn’t she wouldn’t want me… but then she came marching into the office. Closing all the blinds in Nedley's office.”

She chuckles smiling wide “practically threw herself at me. I went stunning back and suddenly there I was on the couch, Waverly in my lap. It’s kind of a haze I won’t lie, that first kiss. I wasn’t expecting it and my whole body just froze. She said that I scare her, that she wants me… Waverly Earp wants me, I’m pretty sure I’m dreaming, this is a really good dream”

“She kissed me again after that” Nicole chuckles, “I said ‘make me’ I actually said that and I’m pretty sure it's super cringing but I couldn’t help it… the look in her eyes when I did. God those beautiful brown eyes were staring right into me. She just leans forward capturing my lips again… her lips are so soft, gentle but so sure of them self… I don’t know what came over me but I flipped the positions. Flipping us till she was under me, her leg wrapped around my waist. Lips against mine.”

Nicole can’t help but lick her lips at the memory. “I remember feeling her smile against my lips, her fingers sliding into my hair. All I could feel was her, nothing else mattered, no one else mattered but her. Right there and then the only thing I cared about was Waverly and how her lips were moving against mine. How her hands were gripping onto my neck and shoulders. Gentle fingers sliding over my cheek lighting so many sparks on my skin.”

“I couldn’t stop smiling. Sure my heart would jump out my chest… all the harmless flirting nearly chased her away. I don’t know what I would have done. But in those three hours since I stopped her walking out of town. Something inside her switched, I could see it when I looked into her eyes, I could see the first behind them. Whatever happened I couldn’t be more grateful.”

“I can still feel how soft she was under my fingers, feel her hot breath against my cheek, her fingers tangled into my hair. My whole body feels like it’s come alive from the most simple touches… don’t you dare tell anyone this but I think Waverly has already stolen my heart… the funniest part is I will happily hand it over if she asks”

She chuckles “I’ve fallen fast and deep… every time I look at her I don’t even care… and you’re asleep, great thanks cat” she rolls her eyes and kisses her nose before going to take a shower.

\-----

“Waverly this is CJ, the boss of the house who will steal all shocks left unattended” Nicole smiles seeing CJ walk to Waverly as soon as they walked through the door.

“Hello, beautiful” Waverly smiles kneeling down straight away. CJ judges her way under Waverly’s hand purring as she rubs herself against the youngest Earp. 

 

Nicole cant help the smile that spreads across her face. ‘I told you you’d love her’ goes through her head. 


End file.
